Le malheur des uns
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Fais le bonheur des autres. Un mariage, un voyage de noces mais pas tout à fait le même couple à chaque fois.


Auteur : Tiff – CrazyTiff

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la série non plus. Ecrit pour le fun  
Genre : Huddy (House, Cuddy) – Délire, romance.  
Notes : Commentaires toujours très très appréciés ! N'hésitez pas !

**Le Malheur des uns…**

**Fais le bonheur des autres…**

« _Une femme, l'aidant à ajuster son col de chemise._ Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?  
- _Un homme, en pleine réflexion._ Un peu nerveux.  
- _Un autre homme, beaucoup plus décontracté._ Quoi ? Encore nerveux après tout ce temps ?  
- _La femme._ Greg !  
- C'est quand même la quatrième fois. Il devrait être habitué. Il devrait même connaître par cœur le discours.  
- Ne l'écoute pas James.  
- Je le connais Lisa. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- On va te laisser, ça va aller ?  
- Allez-y. J'ai l'habitude comme le dit si bien l'homme aigri du village.  
- _Elle lui sourit._ Parfait ! A tout à l'heure. »

D'un geste autoritaire, Lisa, alias Cuddy, emmena Greg, alias House, de force dans cette petite église. Elle avait réussi à l'habiller d'une cravate. Bon, elle devait l'empêcher de l'enlever un peu près toutes les une minutes trente mais c'était le prix à payer pour le voir en costume.

Greg soupira, il voulait avoir accès au buffet. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que ça d'intéressant dans les mariages : la bouffe et la boisson. Au moins avant, il aurait pu dire qu'il pouvait éventuellement draguer la sœur de la mariée mais là il était surveillé.

Rien ne l'empêchait d'embêter la seule qu'il pouvait draguer. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Elle la retira. Il refit le même geste, remontant légèrement sa jupe. Il reçut une petite tape. Il fit donc semblant d'abandonner avant de déplacer les cheveux de la femme et d'embrasser sa nuque avant de mordiller son oreille.

« Greg ! »

Comme un enfant pris en faute, il s'arrêta net et regarda le plafond. Ben quoi ? Il s'ennuyait toujours dans ce genre de cérémonie, ça prenait des heures et il n'y avait jamais rien à faire. Alors s'il pouvait passer le temps autrement, il sautait sur l'occasion.

Lisa lui jeta un regard noir mais garda son sourire amusé. Elle sortait avec un gosse à l'allure adulte. Un con égocentrique incroyablement sexy. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il la retira. Elle chatouilla sa paume. Il eut un soupire et accepta ce geste de tendresse.

Ils n'avaient absolument pas suivit la cérémonie et lorsque tout le monde eut un cri scandalisé, ils se regardèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Alors que les gens commençaient à quitter la salle, ils se dirigèrent vers Wilson qui avait une tête encore plus blanche qu'avant le mariage.

« James ? _Lisa avait un air inquiet._ Que s'est-il passé ?  
- _Il soupira._ Changement d'avis, j'aurais dû m'y attendre.  
- _Elle l'enlaça._ C'est mieux maintenant que après.  
- Tu ne le rassures pas vraiment là Lisa. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, lui priant de se taire pour une fois. Il resta donc silencieux quelques instants pendant que SA chérie consolait SON meilleur ami. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait dans le procédé.

Cuddy repartit de son côté et House s'approcha de Wilson, lui donnant une petite tape qui se voulait réconfortante et totalement inutile.

« Mince ! _S'exclama Wilson._ Tu revois Cuddy ce soir ?  
- Sûrement, elle vient de plus en plus squatter chez moi.  
- Oh tu ne vas pas te plaindre.  
- Si ! Pourquoi tu as besoin d'elle ?  
- J'avais un truc à lui demander.  
- Et c'est quoi ?  
- Il faudrait que quelqu'un annule le voyage de noces. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire moi-même.  
- Laisse, je le fais.  
- Je préfère que tu donnes la tâche à Cuddy.  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
- _Il soupira._ Tu sais où sont posé tous les papiers ?  
- Oui !  
- Ok. Alors occupe-toi de ça. De toute façon, on ne va pas me rembourser donc tu ne pourras en tirer bénéfice.  
- _Avec un petit sourire._ Parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas Jimmy. Je vais remplir ma tâche comme il se doit. »

Sous un œil suspicieux, Wilson le regarda partir. House passa rapidement chez son petit Jimmy et tenta, pour le reste de la journée, de trouver Cuddy. Après avoir cherché à plusieurs endroits possible, il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Quand on est directrice d'un hôpital, même les samedis ne sont pas des jours de repos. Les hôpitaux ont la fâcheuse habitude d'être ouverts les weekends !

Il entra d'un pas clopinant mais motivé dans son bureau.

« Lisa ! Range tes dossiers, prépare tes valise, on part en voyage de noces !  
- _Lui jetant un regard étonné._ Tu m'épouses ?  
- Non, on se fait le voyage de Wilson.  
- _Soulagée, tout était normal._ J'ai presque eu peur ! _Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire._ Attends… Répète-moi ça ?  
- Voyage, nous deux.  
- _Elle inspira._ Tu ne veux déjà pas qu'on déjeune ensemble alors partir en voyage ?  
- Mais là c'est différent ! C'est deux semaines rien que nous deux.  
- C'est ça qui me fait peur.  
- Ne fais pas ta 'moi' ! Tu rêves de partir en vacances avec moi.  
- Mais pas deux semaines. J'ai un hôpital à gérer moi.  
- Oh, tu as deux cents assistants qui sont prêts à te remplacer.  
- Non Greg ! Et puis c'est malsain de se faire passer pour des nouveaux mariés alors qu'on ne l'est pas.  
- _Scandalisé._ Je t'offre deux semaines de sexe et tu REFUSES ?  
- _Elle plaqua son dossier contre lui, comme si elle allait le lui donner._ Déjà un, tu ne me l'offres pas, tu le voles à James.  
- Jimmy ne va rien dire.  
- Et de deux, si ce n'est que pour du sexe, je peux me contenter de rester ici.  
- _Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches._ Ici ? Maintenant ? Tu exagères.  
- _Elle leva les yeux au ciel._ Je te disais. Rho ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifierais !  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de ne pas partir en voyage de non-noces sans moi ?  
- _Elle rigola malgré elle._ Va falloir que tu me répètes tout ça.  
- _Rapprochant son visage du sien_. Sexe avec moi ?  
- _Sentant son souffle dans le creux de son cou._ Maintenant ?  
- _Glissant une main sur ses hanches._ Si tu veux…  
- Pas de coup foireux ?  
- Tu me connais… »

Il captura ses lèvres alors qu'elle faisait tomber le dossier à terre. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à chuter sur le canapé. Se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, il embrassa sa nuque, mordilla son épaule. De sa main, il remonta avec dextérité le long de sa cuisse. Quel plaisir de porter une robe, elle frissonna de ce toucher à même la peau.

Lisa prit un malin plaisir à le dévêtir partiellement, Greg en costard, il fallait en profiter. Et pour profiter, elle profita aussi de sa bouche qui avait, elle-ne-sait-comment, saisit un de ses tétons.

Greg avait à présent remonté sa robe au-dessus de ses hanches et s'amusait habilement à retirer son string avec les dents. Forcément, elle avait emprisonné ses mains dans les siennes alors qu'il avait voulu déchirer sa jolie robe de printemps.

Il s'appliqua. Il mit du temps mais il y arriva en un sourire victorieux. Il s'occupa immédiatement d'elle, appréciant la façon dont elle avait de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et cette irrésistible retenue qu'elle n'avait qu'au bureau.

Alors qu'il remontait l'embrasser, il l'empêcha d'accéder à son caleçon. Le souffle rauque, il aspira le lobe se son oreille, bougeant son bassin contre le sien, il murmura.

« Dis-moi oui…  
- _Etonnée._ A quoi ?  
- Au voyage…  
- _Elle eut un cri plaintif_. Greeeg. On en parle après.  
- _Embrassant son cou._ Dis-moi oui…  
- _Tentant de rassembler ses esprits._ C'est peut-être pas une excellente id… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il avait donné son premier coup de hanche et prenait possession de son corps petit à petit. Un cri lui échappa, puis un autre. Que c'était bon de l'avoir en soi, Lisa en oubliait même son hôpital.

« D'accord… _Lui souffla-t-elle_.  
- Tu viens avec moi ?  
- Je veux deux semaines de sexe.  
- Tu les auras. _Conclu-t-il en un petit sourire._ »

Lisa tournait en rond dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire oui, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Laisser son hôpital, son bébé, tout seul, durant deux semaines, sans vraiment avoir eu le temps de planifier toutes les tâches. Elle était folle. Cet homme lui faisait perdre la raison.

Tout avait commencé par une invitation au théâtre qu'elle avait accepté pour éviter qu'il fasse une biopsie. Le chantage était tellement bizarre que la curiosité l'avait emporté sur ce coup là. Après, elle aurait dû refuser qu'il la raccompagne jusqu'à sa porte. Qui dit seuil de porte, dit étreinte. Qui dit étreinte dit léger bisou. On rajoute ce léger bisou à une goutte d'alcool et un manque de sexe et voilà. Le mal était fait.

Le mal était fait depuis plus d'un an déjà et rien n'avait changé : c'était toujours non pour la biopsie et les heures de cliniques était une peine perdue.

« Greg rappelle-moi de te tuer une fois arrivé à destination.  
- Pas de problème. Autre chose que je dois te rappeler ?  
- Appeler Wilson, il ne sait pas qu'on est parti avec SES billets non ?  
- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Wilson, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un le consoler.  
- Une de tes call-girls ?  
- Elles vont sûrement lui faire un prix. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il ne changera jamais et c'était tant mieux ! Arrivés sur place, ils durent s'habituer au fait qu'ils s'appelaient dorénavant 'Mr et Mrs Wilson' ce qui faisait rire House à chaque fois. Cuddy avait beau lui donner des coups de coude, il continuait à dire qu'il avait, en effet, déjà de l'expérience dans les mariages mais que, pour son plus grand bonheur, il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la bonne personne avec qui partager sa vie. Même si c'était bien la dixième fois qui le pensait. Il était confiant.

Pour le reste, ils se faisaient facilement passer pour un couple fraîchement mariés, ils ne quittaient pas beaucoup la chambre.

Un matin comme un autre, Cuddy profitait de House qui avait visiblement oublié d'enlever ses bras autour d'elle. Oui, il ne restait que rarement à ses côtés et il n'allait surtout pas se blottir tout contre elle volontairement.

« Greg ?  
- Mh ?  
- Alors tu penses quoi du voyage de noces ?  
- Parfait ! En plus en all-inclusive, je peux boire comme je veux.  
- Tu sais que normalement, le voyage de noces c'est APRES le mariage.  
- _Il grogna, comprenant où elle voulait en venir._ Oui. Si tu ne voulais pas de voyage de noces, il ne fallait pas accepter.  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Greg.  
- Oui Lisa, mais tu sais aussi très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à me marier.  
- Même pour un voyage de noces ?  
- Tu négocies le mariage ?  
- _Elle lui sourit._ Tous les moyens sont bons. Tu veux quoi ? Des heures de consultations en moins ?  
- Tu ne m'auras pas.  
- Allez, sors de ta carapace et dis-moi que tu veux m'épouser.  
- Déjà je ne suis que sous un duvet et puis c'est toi qui veux m'épouser.  
- Je veux simplement… je ne sais pas… éviter de me faire draguer par tous les donateurs.  
- _Il se releva légèrement._ Tu te fais draguer par les donateurs ?  
- Le dernier oui…  
- Je vais t'interdire de porter des décolletés 'à la Cuddy' !  
- Monsieur serait-il jaloux ?  
- Ton corps est à moi, je t'interdis de l'utiliser contre de l'argent.  
- Je ne couche pas avec eux.  
- Je veux l'exclusivité de ta poitrine. »

Il l'attrapa afin de l'amener tout contre lui.

« On va faire un pacte.  
- Un pacte ?  
- Si tu INSISTES vraiment. Je pourrais éventuellement envisager de ramener mes affaires chez toi.  
- Tu veux emménager chez moi ?  
- Enfin, j'aurais préféré chez moi, mais ta maison est plus grande et le frigo est rempli.  
- _Elle fit semblant de réciter._ L'art de retenir un homme : la bouffe et le sexe.  
- Parlons-en !  
- De ?  
- De ta deuxième manière de retenir un homme.  
- C'est comme ça que TU me retiens.  
- _Il fit semblant d'être choqué._ Tu n'es avec moi que pour le sexe ?  
- _Elle rigola._ A ton avis ? »

Il cella ses lèvres en un baiser, ses mains remontèrent sur son corps alors qu'il la couchait sur le dos. Il ne lui laissa le temps de réfléchir et il fit tout pour qu'elle murmure, soupire et supplie son nom. Il insista jusqu'à l'entendre crier.

Et c'est essoufflée qu'elle reprit la conversation

« Chez moi, tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre de toi. »

Il eut un petit sourire, aucun risque qu'elle en ait marre de lui… Il y avait deux moyens de retenir une femme… L'imprévisible… et le sexe…

Il était assez doué dans les deux domaines…


End file.
